Cardcaptors: Descendants of Sakura and Syaoran
by Insane-Warrior-of-Randomness
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the Card Mistress Sakura and her husband Syaoran passed away. However, before that Sakura was successful in creating her own set of cards called the Destiny Cards. *Full detailed summary in prologue*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kerberos (Kero-chan) Yue (Yukito Tsukishiro as well), Ruby Moon (meaning Nakuru Akizuki as well), the Clow/Sakura Cards, Clow Reed and anything else belonging to CLAMP. I also don't claim to know the actual Japanese translation of certain words used in my fanfic. I in no way am in possession of any of the Destiny Cards that are similiar to other authors' cards in their Card Captor Sakura fanfics ****and based on the other Clow/Sakura Cards ****that will be appearing in my fanfic****. Oh and I don't own the Claimer. It belongs to Laurel whose screen name is Crystal-One.**

**Claimer: I do own the other Destiny Cards that are original, Kino, Tsuki and the Destiny Book.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Prologue

Thirty years has gone by since the Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura and her husband Li Syaoran passed away. However three years prior to their death Sakura had became a strong sorceress, if not stronger than Clow Reed but only by a small fraction. Also before the sands of time affected the married couple she was able to create her own set of cards that were made from scratch called the Destiny Cards.

There is a total of twenty-six Destiny Cards without a twenty-seventh one to keep the others in balance due to the fact that Sakura took the time to distribute negative yin and positive yang equally without leftover energy. Half of the cards are based off of the previously known Clow Cards that were transformed into Sakura Cards while the other half are original.

Like Clow Reed himself Sakura created two Guardians that represent the Sun and the Moon. The Guardian Beast of the Seal is Kino whose name is derived from Sakura's surname "Kinomoto" and unlike Kerberos he's able to transform between his borrowed form and true form without the need of possessing all the Destiny Cards by the candidate of the owner of the Destiny Cards upon being released. The Judge for the Final Judgement is Tsuki whose name is Japanese for "moon" where as Yue's is Chinese for "moon."

While Kerberos in his true form is able to breathe fire as a method of fighting Kino is also able to do the same only in the form of a beam almost identical to Spinel Sun in his true form where as Kerberos fires it in a stream of flames. Tsuki also possesses the ability to fire crystal projectiles and use a bow and arrows like Yue however the crystal projectiles and archery weapons are made of ice. The process of Tsuki using his ice crystal projectiles is the same when Yue and Ruby Moon use their crystal projectiles, but as for getting ready to use his bow and arrows he breathes a stream of icy cold air into his right hand to form his bow and the same thing for his arrows into the other hand.

Since Sakura and Syaoran's death Kino had remained behind to guard the Destiny Book containing the twenty-six Destiny Cards fully awake only to fall asleep on the thirtieth year before the descendant of Kinomoto Sakura opened the Destiny Book and allowing the cards to escape and run amok like Sakura did when she was alive. Her descendant is none other than eighteen year old Rachelle Lina living in Petersburg, Virginia who stumbled upon the Destiny Book in an antique store, bought it and upon opening it once returning home inside her room unleashing the Destiny Cards as well Kino the Guardian Beast of the Seal.

Once being informed of what must be done which not only involves sealing away the Released Destiny Cards and overcoming the Final Judgement held by Tsuki the Judge Rachelle ultimately has to find the descendant of Li Syaoran due to the fact that he's need to transform the Destiny Cards upon capturing them as well as the passing of the Final Judgement should she be successful in passing it to avoid the same fate the Clow Cards once faced during Sakura's time. It is known there is a third and final descendant that being of Eriol Hiiragizawa to bestow situations and a Final Test to the successful Master/Mistress of the Destiny Cards.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Edit* Before I get yelled at by Dr Megalomania (have yet to know or forgot their actual name) credit on Kino's ability to switch between his borrowed and true forms without the need of all the Destiny Cards goes to him (or is it her?) since he (she?) was more likely to come up with the ability for her (his?) character Kero-ette, instead without needing all the Whoops Cards. More of these notes will be added from now on incase i forget to add them in the disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1 Unleashing the Destiny Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura (although I wish I did and then I would have the most cutest girlfriend, but she's Syaoran's, or in my fanfic case his wife ^_^'), Syaoran, Eriol (even though he's not mentioned in this chapter he still belongs to CLAMP), Kerberos (Kero-chan), Yue (as well as Yukito Tsukishiro regardless that his true form is the only one mentioned), any of the Destiny Cards related to the Clow/Sakura Cards and similar to other authors' cards in their Card Captor Sakura fanfics, the song **_**Catch you Catch me**_** (both the Japanese and English lyrics even if it's just the English lyrics that are used),****anything else that belongs to CLAMP and the Claimer which belongs to Laurel (a.k.a. Crystal-One on here.)**

**Claimer: I do own the Destiny Cards that are original, Kino, Tsuki, The Destiny Book, Shiro Ruuki (unless there's somebody that actually goes by that name then I don't) The Beam (the first Destiny Card to be in Rachelle's possession) and The Impair (the first Destiny Card to be captured). Enjoy ^_^**

Before starting just to point out the different types of speech are as followed:

**Emphasis (speech)**

"_Thought/thoughts"_

"_**Flashback"**_

"Dialogue" (an obvious one)

_**Intense emphasis **_

_Emphasis (text)_

The rest is the regular text…now you can enjoy the story ^_^

* * *

_I want to see you, but I can't see you... _

_This feeling I have is so lonely.  
I can't tell you, but I want to tell you…  
I just keep missing my chance._

_But still, But still  
Together, let's spread our wings and  
Marathon across the sky_

_I want our dreams to be in unison!_

_Hey!  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
Look this way and say you love me.  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
My thoughts will  
Fly, fly, fly into your heart!_

_I'm – in – love – with – you!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1 – Unleashing the Destiny Cards

Red rose pedals drifted through the night sky as a girl with long, flowing auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes accompanied by semi-rimless glasses stands in a fenced field right beside an elementary school. Her attire consists of a crimson circular cap, a long sleeved white shirt, a crimson cape, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red linings. Clenched in her hands is a light green wand with the tip in the shape of a bird's head, the eyes light green as well but the beak-like figure of the bird's head is emerald accompanied by small, thick white wings jutting from the back.

Flying out from behind her was a small, cerulean winged dog that bears a resemblance to that of a stuffed animal and hovers right beside her. Hanging from her side is a pouch containing what appear to be long rectangular cards. At the other end of the field is an enigmatic figure that resembles that of a young adult male that at first has his hands hanging at his sides then extends his left hand. "Rachelle…you are very precious to…" the enigmatic figure said to her before the sounds of a digital alarm clock sounded.

The same girl is now frantically trying to locate the source of the annoying racket since her whole body is underneath a large, red blanket with only her arm protruding from underneath. Once clutching the contraption she flips it upside down and sets it in that position to turn it off. The arm then retreats back under the blanket and the girl resumes sleeping. However a woman's voice calls out to her, "Rachelle, I know that you're awake. Just because you don't feel like going to school you have to, lest you want a truant to come."

The girl known as Rachelle pulls back her blanket and reveals a weary expression that follows with a very perturbed, "I hate my life…" said softly as to avoid having her mother hearing her. Crawling out of bed she inched her way over to the closet so that she could get dressed. Slipping out of her light red nightgown she donned a pink shirt with a rose in the center with a matching pink skirt only to have the rose centered in the right-hand corner of the skirt. After tying her long auburn hair into a ponytail and putting on her semi-rimmed glasses Rachelle descended downstairs to join her younger brother Franky for breakfast.

Taking a seat next to the youth Franky smiled at his sister and said gleefully, "Good morning Sis!" Rachelle then let out a groan and replied, "Yeah, yeah good morning runt." The siblings then were each served a plate of three pancakes stacked on top of each other. Afterwards his mother said, "Now remember Franky your sister isn't much of a morning person." In between bites their mother told them, "Your father and I will be working over our regular schedules this week so could you please take turns preparing dinner Franky and Rachelle?"

Franky nodded his head enthusiastically while Rachelle let out another groan, balanced her head on her right hand and leaned on the table while spouting another very perturbed "I hate my life…" Once breakfast was over Rachelle's mother drove Franky to Bloomington Elementary while she walked to its sibling high school Bloomington High. As she's walking she pondered on the dream she had last night. _"Who was that and who am I very precious to?" _She thought to herself.

Upon enter the high school she went to her first period Math class with Ms. Yuki in room 213. Sitting down at her desk and her teacher came in five minutes later. All through the lesson Rachael was jotting down notes and later was doing her class work. However halfway through the lesson she was drifting off into space and visualized the dream from last night. While the same red rose pedals danced in the night sky the silhouetted boy stood at the end of the fenced field extending his left hand. The small plush toy-like winged dog hovers right beside her even though she didn't picture herself there. The visual ended at that point however for Ms. Yuki tossed a small piece of chalk at her forehead. She then starting glaring at her and asked, "Ms. Lina, are you daydreaming in my class again?"

After rubbing her forehead Rachelle replied, "I'm sorry Ms. Yuki but yes, I was daydreaming." She sighed and leaned on her desk. "What were you daydreaming about this time Ms. Lina?" she asked. Crossing her arms the eighteen year old girl answered, "I was daydreaming about a dream I had last night." Ms. Yuki couldn't help but let out a small sigh. "Ms. Lina, you've been giving me the same excuse for the last week. If you don't stop messing around in my class you'll be seeing the principal after school. Now then shall we continue with the lesson before class ends?" She said as she returned to the blackboard and the class finished at around 10:00 a.m.

Once class ended Rachelle decided to head straight for room 302: second period Science class. Along the way an Asian girl roughly around her age with short, pitch black hair walked up beside her and said, "Hello Rachelle sweetie, how are you today?" To Rachelle's surprise it was Shiro Ruuki, a close friend of hers since she moved to Petersburg, Virginia years ago. "Oh hey Ruuki, I'm okay today regardless that I woke up in a nasty mood this morning. Anyways I had that same dream last night with the same mysterious person being cut off before he says who I'm very precious to." Rachelle said as the friends continued walking towards room 302.

Blushing and becoming dreamy in the head Ruuki thought, _"I know exactly who you're most precious to sweetie and that's me! I love you with all my heart and I won't relinquish you to anyone!"_ Upon entering the classroom Ruuki let out a delighted hanyaan, the Japanese equivalent to a soft squeal and the two girls took their places near the front of class. While Rachelle considers Ruuki to be a valuable friend and loves her as one Ruuki on the other hand loves Rachelle as more than just a friend to the point of being a lesbian. In fact Shiro Ruuki _is_ a lesbian since she's been attracted to girls when she was twelve years of age.

At 10:15 a.m. Mr. Monroe walked in, sat down at his desk and said, "Alright class today we shall be taking the Chapter Nine Review Test whereas the actual test will be on Monday. Before we do I would like to take role call since it is my duty as a teacher to be aware of who's here or not." He then took out a sheet of paper that would be known as the list of students for his class and began calling out the names of each student. As he was taking role call Rachelle took out her Science book and opened it to the page where the chapter review test was to be taken on.

Once role call had been completed everyone started taking the Chapter Nine Review Test at exactly 10:20 a.m. The bell rang around 11:15 a.m. and for the remainder of the school day Rachelle and Ruuki finished their education for that week since it was Friday. Before leaving the campus Rachelle and Ruuki met by the front gate and discussed plans of a get-together during the weekend. Afterwards the friends went their separate ways and headed home. However a detour was fated for Rachelle on her trip home.

Turning down Williams Avenue she walked past a series of stores including a shoe store, video rental building and a book store. Incidentally upon walking past an antique shop a bizarre sensation coursed through the young woman's body, causing her to stand in front the antique shop. _"What's this feeling I'm having right now? It's as if though it's telling me to go inside and investigate."_ Rachelle thought to herself and after thinking it over for a second she entered the store nevertheless.

The interior of the antique store was that like any other antique store: rows upon rows of antiquities. Coming near a row loaded with jewelry from the late 1800s a grumbling noise filled the air that only Rachelle was capable of hearing. Startled by this she let out a shriek and hysterically searched her surroundings. The owner of the store however disliked the unnecessary scream in his point of view since he didn't hear the grumbling noise. "Young lady I would appreciate it that you don't make such uncalled for noise!" was the man's response.

Startled by his words, but not in the same fashion as the grumbling racket, Rachelle yelped and said, "Sorry about that mister." Followed by a small whimper she inched her way over towards the cause of the racket. Arriving at the source of the sound Rachelle saw a yellow book with a cerulean winged dog bound by a chain held together with an object identical to a golden sun and emitting a faint green shimmer. Bewildered by this item's strange performance she picked it up and read the words on the cover. _"The Destiny? What a weird name for a book…just as weird as there's a winged dog on the cover."_ She thought to herself.

After that Rachelle took the book that abandoned its peculiar glowing to the clerk and purchased it. _"Heh it'll make an interesting read though! I bet it's a fantasy novel or something like that."_ She continued thinking in her head as the auburn beauty left the antique shop. Moments later back home Rachelle had just walked in through the front door when she heard a crash coming from the kitchen. "Oh good lord…Franky what the hell are you doing in there?! If you're cooking I'm not eating it when it's done!" Rachelle yelled as she placed The Destiny Book by the door and walked into the kitchen.

Upon entering the cooking area known as the kitchen the eighteen year old girl found her little twelve year old brother standing next to a pile of pots and pans while giving his older sister an innocent look. "It wasn't me Sis, I swear!" was Franky's response. Crossing her arms and shooting a spiteful look at the youngster Rachelle replied, "Oh right and ya expect me to believe a rat did this? What do you take me as, an idiot?"

Grinning from ear to ear Franky laughed sheepishly all the while Rachelle was slowly shaking from head to toe. "You little TWERP!" was the teenaged girl's next response followed by an extremely violent chasing of her brother around the kitchen resulting in a bigger mess that included one or two fragilities being broken in the process. After pinning her little brother to the kitchen floor Rachelle looks around to find the kitchen in shambles and mutters, "Aw crap…you're helping me clean this mess up squirt…" Since the brunette had the youngster pinned to the floor with his face flat on the ground all that came out was a bunch off mock-flatulence noises.

After two to three hours of cleaning, Mr. and Mrs. Lina walked through the door leading out to the garage only to see no dinner prepared as well as nobody in the kitchen. "Five dollars they ended up fighting with each other in some sorta makeshift fashion and didn't make dinner." Mr. Lina joked at his wife as she just ignored and stepped on his foot. "Quit being an ass and help me prepare dinner now or I'll do more then stomping on your feet…like throttling ya James!" Mrs. Lina responded and advanced to the kitchen while leaving a very terrified James sweating up a storm and whimpering from pain. "Y-y-y-yes Lilia my dear…hoo boy…" He said as the man slumped onto the living room couch.

Meanwhile Rachelle was in a corner of her bedroom, curled up rocking back and forth and whimpering all the while a small plush toy-like cerulean winged dog was hovering over the girl saying, "Aw come on dude, it makes _totally_ perfect sense: you released the cards, hence it's your duty to retrieve them." Letting out a squeak and answered, "But…but…it seems all too scawy and I'm just a timid teenaged girl…" The airborne creature couldn't help but facefault onto the floor of the girl's room. Immediately getting back up the cerulean flying stuffed toy dog flew up close to her face and yelled, "You are, like totally, "Wimpy McWimpster" dude! Toughen up and go capture those Destiny Cards!"

Rachelle, after getting to her feet, pulls out a small key on a leather loop that would be worn in the manner of a necklace and chants, "Key that hides the power of my destiny…reveal your true form before me…I, Rachelle, command you under our contract…Release!" Upon saying this the key transformed into a staff that was awfully equal in appearance to the one in her dreams. "Alright I'll go and get those cards, but just so ya know I'm doing it to shut you up Ki!" She said just as a bizarre noise sounded just outside her window and a blue beam blasted her.

Ki noticed and recognized the blue beam by shouting, "I, like totally, know which card that just assaulted you! It's The Impair and its abilities revolve around reducing three different personal traits: strength, speed and the mostly targeted intelligence." Rachelle replied his comment with, "I am a banana!" while pawing at Ki as if she was a baby kitten and said her response in a goofy tone. "Oh not righteous dude! The Impair reduced your intelligence and now you're as smart as a sack of rusty hammers…" Ki said as he flew out the open. "Come on Rachelle let's go." He added as Rachelle commented with "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" and following him soon after…only she kept ramming headfirst into the wall parallel to the designated location.

After four or five minutes that involved what would wind up Rachelle with brain damage and a massive headache, she successfully got outside as well as her temporary stupidity gone since that's the minimum length in which the Destiny Card's powers stayed active on its victim. Jumping out of a tree grown right next to her bedroom window Rachelle came face-to-face with a young girl with an arrow pointing down on her outfit located in the center of her chest along with gloves showing the same positioned arrow.

Clasping her wand Ki pointed his stubby round left paw at The Impair saying, "Alright Rachelle subdue it with The Beam that I gave to you when you agreed to collect the Destiny Cards! Also how were you able to pronounce that extremely long word while you were an idiot?" The girl retorted with a conk to Ki's noggin with the tip of her wand. "Shut up and I don't know why! I suppose I say random things accurately when I feel like acting idiotic." Rachelle added as she reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out a rectangular card. Waving it in front of her face positioned between her index and middle finger side by side and thumb in her right hand and flinging it out she chanted, "Beam, bestow upon my wand the ability to fire unlimited beams! BEAM!" Touching the wand to the card a crimson glow surrounded the tip of Rachelle's wand, pointed it at the card in its Unsealed Form and shot three consecutive beams followed by three more simultaneously. The Impair dodged the first three individual shots but was blasted by two of the three beams that spread out after being fired.

The Impair was flung across the street she and Rachelle were standing in and smacked up against an alleyway wall that soon fell unconscious. Running up to the knocked out enemy Rachelle held up her wand and yelled, "Return to the guise you were destined to be in! Destiny Card!" Right after saying that, she swung the wand down onto The Impair and it returned to its Sealed Form as a card like The Beam. Upon sealing the escaped Destiny Card it flew into Rachelle's right hand and she collapsed to her knees. "You better pray that the others aren't more dangerous than this one Ki because you'll be waking up one morning with all your fur shaved off!" She scolded Ki as he cowered behind a nearby tree and whimpered. Meanwhile at the local airport a boy dressed in summery beach attire with short brown hair stepped out of the corridor leading to a plane, stretched and proclaimed, "Alright we made it to Petersburg, Virginia! Now we can start searching for her…right Brandon?" Walking right up next to him was another boy but with shaggy blonde hair with semi-rimmed glasses all the while wearing a faded, darken pink shirt with a design of two griffons surrounding the number 89 with a Chinese dragon near the bottom and wearing a 34 inched waist pair of blue jean shorts and Velcro strapped sandals. "Right Marcus let's go." Brandon replied. As the two boys carried their luggage and walking through the lobby Brandon thought to himself, _"It's been seven long years…Rachael…"

* * *

_

**Sorry for the month long wait and if this chapter seems a bit stale but I believe youse peoples have waited long enough. In case any of youse are wondering about Kino's name being Ki that's his nickname given to him by Rachelle as well as it being prounced just like Kai not "Key." Anyways the next chapter is "Rachelle's Friend From The Past"**

**(Edit) I forgot to mention that the reason that I used _Cardcaptors _is because my original title _Card Captor Rachelle_ couldn't fit without cutting off Syaoran's name to Sy. So instead of _Card Captor Rachelle: Descendants of Sakura and Syaoran_ you get**** _Cardcaptors: Descendants of Sakura and Syaoran_. Sorry fans of Clamp's works who despise the dub but you're awesome MAG (Mysterious Angel Girl) ****for growing up with _Cardcaptors_ as well! ^.^ **


End file.
